Piano Man
by SageK
Summary: What happend at the bar after the end of Last Call?  For Starscythe


After exiting the precinct, belting out a pretty good rendition of Billy Joel's Piano Man, Detectives Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Kate Becket and their Captain, Roy Montgomery, accompanied Rick Castle to The Old Haunt, Martha in tow. As the bar had just changed hands again when Castle bought the place, it had to close down for a couple of nights while the paperwork, liquor license and stuff were straightened out.

But the author did have the keys to the place and there was nothing saying he couldn't have friends there for a drink…as long as he wasn't selling any booze. And considering the four people he had invited to the bar were police officer, he wasn't going to be breaking any laws.

After breaking out the glasses from behind the bar, Rick poured each of them a glass of the 1875 St. Miriam Rock of Scotland Scotch Whiskey and they sipped, enjoying the beverage. Montgomery, Mother and Beckett sat at the bar, while Ryan and Esposito wandered, exploring the place.

There had been the expected commentary about his old picture before Javi began poking at the stock behind the bar and Ryan went to inspect the piano.

Of course, that made Mother muse, "You're keeping the piano, right, Kiddo?"

He grinned. "It wouldn't be The Old Haunt without Eddie, Mother," he commented, then cocked his head to the side. Ryan had settled himself onto the piano bench and was soundlessly touching the keys. Across the room, Esposito was the only other person who'd noticed and his eyes were focused on his partners slim fingers.

The first, hesitant few notes rang out in the quiet air of the bar, causing Beckett, the Captain and Mother to all turn in their seats. Rick hadn't known the youngest detective played the piano and it was clear his co-workers were similarly unaware of this skill set. Mother just looked thrilled and Rick held back a groan, knowing she'd soon be up and prodding Ryan to play so she could sing along.

After a moment, the random notes coalesced into a tune and Mother, always the instigator, called out, "Sing it, Sweetheart."

It was clear that Ryan kind of laughed at that, but, to everyone's surprise, he followed her instruction and began to sing along as he picked out a tune on the ivory keys.

_On Raglan Road on an autumn day_

_I saw her first and knew_

_That her dark hair would weave a snare_

_That I might one day rueI saw the danger and I passed_

_Along the enchanted way_

_And I said: 'Let grief, be a fallen leaf_

_At the dawning of the day'_

Ryan's voice was a nice compliment to the melancholy tune and he seemed to grow more comfortable with the piano the longer he played, like it was something he hadn't done in a while. The captain seemed content to nod along, while Mother began to hum (Rick was sure she'd join in at some point). Beckett…Kate, was smiling, but the grin faltered for a moment.

_On Grafton Street in November_

_We tripped lightly along the ledge_

_Of a deep ravine where can be seen_

_Song text taken from worth of passion's pledge_

_The Queen of Hearts still making tarts_

_And I not making hay_

_Oh I loved too much and by such_

_By such is happiness thrown away_

Following her gaze, Rick saw that she too had noticed the way Esposito had been watching his partner. At the moment, the man's eyes were filled with a fondness that went far beyond your typical partner-type bond. Usually, he was far more subtle than that. Must be the combination of the music and the really, really exquisite scotch.

_I gave her gifts of the mind_

_I gave her the secret signs_

_That's known to the artists who have known_

_The true gods of sound and stone_

_And word and tint did not stint_

_I gave her poems to say_

_With her own name there and her own dark hair_

_Like clouds over fields of May_

Turning her head slightly, Kate met his eyes and they shared a moment of communion and sympathy. A startling number of people at the precinct had been sure Ryan and Esposito were a couple and the fact that Jenny was real was a bit of a shock. It just seemed that the two detectives had something…special, a spark between them.

Yup, there went Mother, scooping up her drink and Joining Ryan for the end of the song.

_On a quiet street where old ghosts meet_

_I see her walking now_

_Away from me so hurriedly_

_My reason must allow_

_That had I loved not as I should_

_A creature made of clay_

_When the angel woos the clay_

_He'd lose his wings at the dawn of day _

As they wrapped the song up and Esposito rallied himself so he wouldn't be caught gazing at his partner in such a way, Rick reflected Ryan's song choice, wondering if perhaps he was being sappy and reading too much into it. The detective had been singing, quite passionately, about pursuing a relationship, knowing it was going to end, wasting time in the frivolous pursuit of a woman, doing all he could to please her and, in the end, when things went south, he regretted the time that was lost.

Of course, Rick had always been one to read into words, to look for abstract meaning in a line of text. Could have been that Ryan was just singing a song he knew.

He thought his theory made a better story. Plus, the sad little smile Ryan tossed toward his partner, as the last bars of the song rang out, held a sort of fond wistfulness that echoes Esposito's earlier expression.

Whatever the truth was, Rick was rooting for the two of them.

Raising her glass of Bo James's Scotch, Mother said, "Lovely, Sweetheart. Do you know Copacabana?"

That broke the quiet atmosphere in the bar and, as the peppier tune filled the room and Mother began to sing, Esposito made his way back to the bar to sit down. Rick poured a little more scotch into his glass and took a seat himself.

Beckett smiled at him and hooked her right arm through his left, doing the same to Esposito on the other side. Javier grinned at Rick over her head and mouthed, "Booze."

Huh. Apparently, alcohol made Kate huggy. Good to know.

God knew, sometimes everyone could use a hug.

* * *

Comments, pretty please?


End file.
